


Aferlife

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [6]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's spirit goes to find Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aferlife

Dave got up, his side didn’t hurt anymore, come to think of it, neither did his nose, or his hand. 

He looked around and noticed that his dad was calmly sitting looking at the blood on his hands. 

“My blood” Dave thought. 

Paul picked up the phone. “I think I’ve just killed my son, you might need to send an ambulance. I won’t resist” He said.

Dave couldn’t believe his father.

He had to get out of there.

He thought of the one person that made him happy, and instantly he was there watching the beautiful brunette. 

Blaine Anderson was sleeping where Dave had left him, asleep ½ under the covers, in his room.

His bare muscular legs showing off in the moonlight. 

Dave had only left his side to “Come out” to his dad. 

Who had not taken it well…obviously. 

“Blaine, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I love you baby” 

Blaine moaned in his sleep, Dave’s name. 

“I’m here baby” Dave said

If he was truly dead, he’d be ok with this being his Afterlife watching Blaine sleep whenever he could. He’d totally be ok with that.


End file.
